bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
New faces, two girls power!
" I guess I better go out for some hollow slaying." Kira said to himself and lef the building, flash stepping somewhere when he saw a girl with brown hair and a girl with black hair fighting a horde of hollows by themselves. " Let's do this Kasumi ." The brown haired one said. " Fine whatever Akemi ." Kasumi replied dully, then she threw a horde of red tinted- dagger like knives at the horde of hollows, killing them instantly, then the other girl used many types of acrobatic martial arts to somehow paralyze the hollows and then let the other girl kill them, this continued until all of the hollows got killed. " Oh what do we have here, a guest, hi what's your name, I am Akemi, this is Kasumi." She said cheerfully. " I am Kira, a shinigami, I would like to fight." Kira drew his sword to fight.But Kasumi stepped in front of Akemi. The power of girls is shown "You will have to fight both of us." then at blinding speeds she threw her knives at him but Kira dodged in time. Suddenly Akemi used flash steps to get behind him and almost hit him, but he was able to counter, but was interrupted by Kasumi who threw more knives at him, then both girls used flash steps to overwhelm him for a period of time but Kira released his zanpakutou and used his other technique, Aoi tama. This technique enveloped Kira in a sphere of blue spiritual pressure and blew away Kasumi and Akemi, but they quickly regained balance and Akemi charged in with her acrobatical martial arts and when Kira got hit, he realised that he couldn't move his arm. " This is anatomy martial arts, isnt it?" " Yeah tha's it, you figured it out!" Just before Kira had time to react Kasumi was behing him and about to use her Sais to attempt and kill him, Kira blocked with his sword and they quickly got into a brief swordfight, with both of them using speed to try and overwhelm each other. But Kasumi was using a style with more movement, using flips and acrobatics to support her but eventually Kira pushed her back with his Seiten technique, making her move a far distance away. " You are indeed a strong opponent, I am not even bored." Kasumi said. "Yay, Kasumi is not bored." Akemi said cheerfully " Well, indeed you both are very formidable, and you haven't released your zanpakutous yet." A truth is revealed, and a new comrade unveals " We don't have zanpakutous, they got taken from us ages ago." Kasumi said. "Is that so, then join us." "huh why." Akemi asked "Because you won't be bored." " I will take you up on that offer actually, but we will live by ourselves." "fine, come along when you want." Kira said rather compassionately. Then left very quickly to tell the other two about the girls.